Dos à Dos
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Le destin de deux frères siamois, condamnés à ne jamais se voir. Entre amour fraternel et haine, ils tentent de vivre malgré tout normalement…


****

DOS A DOS

**Résumé :** _Le destin de deux frères siamois, condamnés à ne jamais se voir. Entre amour fraternel et haine, ils tentent de vivre malgré tout normalement…_

**Langue :** French

**Personnages :** Sora & Roxas

**Genre :** Tragedy & Family

**Rating :** M (y'a M dans ?)

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix, Disney, si vous saviez ce que je fais de vos personnages…

**Warnings :** Yaoi. Vous verrez xD Mais je pense que vous devinez. Et y'aura un lemon.

* * *

_**On lit souvent que Roxas et Sora sont frères, voire jumeaux. Je suis passée au niveau supérieur ! xD Je ne pense pas qu'on parle assez des frères/sœurs siamois, qui pourtant vivent le calvaire. Bref. Etant donné que je n'en suis pas une, j'ai des difficultés à raconter des choses exactes. Ne m'en voulez pas si vous trouvez que des passages sont nuls ^^'**_

_**Mais vous avez vu la longueur de ce… truc ? xD J'ai alterné papier et Word tellement que j'avais d'inspi xD (musqiues sur papier « Bad Influence » de P!nk et « The man who can't be moved » de The Script) Je signale au passage que j'ai publié TROIS fois cette semaine. Hum. Ca m'arrive pas souvent xD **_

_**Ah oui, une dernière chose : Phil Collins, c'est génial. Quand on écoute ça en boucle pendant deux jours, ça l'est beaucoup moins d'un coup. Total des courses : l'abus de Phil Collins est dangereux pour la santé. On vous aura prévenus.**_

**DuncanHeart**

* * *

**NAISSANCE**

Un vingt-cinq décembre enneigé, fin du XXe siècle.

Une naissance, une mort. La très belle jeune femme était déjà à la morgue qu'on s'aperçut que ses deux enfants n'étaient pas que jumeaux. Ils gémissaient en agitant leurs petits corps, collés sur toute la longueur du dos. Apprenant que le métier de leur défunte mère ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un mari, le docteur Braig se chargea lui-même de les amener à l'orphelinat. En ce jour de fête, peu se déplaceraient pour une corvée pareille.

Sa voiture garée au coin de la rue, il ramena ses longues mèches châtaines couvertes de neige derrière son oreille, en tenant soigneusement les deux bébés allongés sur le côté, tous deux enveloppés soigneusement dans plusieurs couvertures. Il frappa à une porte verte d'un vieil immeuble de bon goût. La femme blonde, aux deux mèches ramenées en arrière, reçut avec suspicion le nouveau venu. Le bandeau sur son œil droit, qu'il portait horizontalement, n'inspirait pas trop confiance, surtout un jour de Noël.

- C'est pour ?, siffla-t-elle.

- Vous êtes Larxène Glenn, la directrice de cet établissement ?, fit d'une voix paisible Braig.

- … Oui, répondit-elle, avant de repousser un petit garçon roux, coiffé d'un chapeau pointu, qui tentait de se faufiler entre elle et la porte : Si ça continue, Axel, je te cloue au mur !

Le garçon opéra prudemment sa retraite.

Le médecin haussa à peine les sourcils en voyant la scène. Il tendit les deux nourrissons :

- Leur mère est morte à leur naissance. On ne leur connaît pas de famille.

Larxène les prit et souleva doucement la couverture. Elle effleura du doigt avec un léger dégoût là où les deux garçons étaient liés.

- Des siamois… je ne croyais pas que cela existait réellement…

- Ce ne sont pas pour autant des monstres. Tant de choses restent encore hermétiques à notre compréhension.

- Bien… (Larxène regarda encore les deux nouveaux pensionnaires avec une moue pincée) j'imagine que dans un ancien temps, on devait les tuer…

Cette fois, l'expression de Braig changea et ses yeux jaunes lancèrent des éclairs.

- C'était avant, madame.

La femme soutint son regard.

- Je n'ai pas manqué de le préciser dans ma phrase.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Braig fasse un léger signe de tête avant de prendre congé. Larxène le surveilla jusqu'à ce que son véhicule disparaisse au coin de la rue.

Puis elle détourna ses yeux vers les deux bébés, qui dormaient tranquillement, et soupira avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble.

* * *

**L'ORPHELINAT**

Ce ciel de Noël fut gris, pourtant on prénomma l'un des nouveau-nés Sora, résultat d'une fouille hasardeuse dans un dictionnaire japonais. Par manque de temps, au moment de déclarer les deux enfants à l'état civil, l'autre fut affublé de l'anagramme de son frère, accessoirisé d'un « X ». L'enfant porterait ainsi la preuve qu'il n'avait pas de famille, que son parent et lui n'étaient que des inconnus.

C'est ainsi que Sora et Roxas, frères siamois, nés le jour de Noël dans une grande capitale, de parents inconnus, furent reconnus comme citoyens.

Installés dans la nurserie, ils suivirent à peu près la même éducation que leurs camarades. A deux ans, ils parvinrent à parler :

- T'a !, crièrent tous les deux, Sora de sa menotte accrochant le jean de Tifa, celle qui s'occupait de leur tranche d'âge.

- 'Veux Roxas !

- 'Veux Sora !

La demoiselle, surprise par leur demande, leur fit, en articulant lentement :

- On dit : « s'il te plaît ».

Les deux bambins baissèrent leurs yeux, gênés dans leur demande.

- 'Plaît.

**- **'Te plaît.

La jeune brune, déconcertée, appela la directrice, qui en deux ans s'était dotée de lunettes rectangulaires. Elle eut un demi-sourire.

- Ma petite, mettez un miroir devant chacun.

Tifa obtempéra puis laissa les deux frères seuls. Les enfants cessèrent de gazouiller, et regardèrent attentivement leur reflet. Chacun se reconnut dans l'image devant eux. Mais… le garçon qui était dans le miroir derrière, c'était leur frère ?

Ainsi, Roxas vit un petit garçon souriant, à la tête couverte de piques châtaines, avec des yeux bleus semblables aux siens, qui le fixait avec curiosité. Sora eut, lui, la vision d'un pâle petit blondinet aux prunelles bleues, aux mèches rebelles orientées vers la droite. Il lui sourit avec gentillesse et le blond dans la glace lui répondit timidement par le même sourire.

Roxas glissa ses deux mains gauche et droite à l'intérieur de celles (respectives) de Sora. Leur première action, dès qu'ils avaient pu communiquer, était de voir à quoi ressemblait celui qu'ils sentaient derrière leur dos.

* * *

S'ils n'avaient pas eu trop de problèmes à parler, la question de la marche restait ardue. Car, si l'un voulait marcher dans un côté, l'autre devait le suivre à reculons, et vice-versa. Ils étaient aussi incapables de ramper, si bien qu'ils durent commencer directement par tenir sur leurs pieds. Les premiers temps, ils trébuchèrent énormément, et il ne se passa pas une journée sans qu'on dût les aider à se relever.

Cette période fut un grand traumatisme pour Sora et Roxas. A cause de leur différence, ils n'entrèrent pas à l'école maternelle, et passaient plus de temps à essayer de se tenir debout qu'à s'éveiller. Quelques fois, le souvenir d'un grand homme en blanc, avec un bandeau sur le visage, leur revenait. Il venait assez souvent, et était plutôt gentil avec eux, même s'il les regardait le plus souvent de loin, avec un air pensif. Les deux siamois étaient convaincus qu'il était leur père. Personne n'avait tenté de les détromper, mais quand ils demandaient son nom, leurs éducateurs les repoussaient avec « allez jouer ailleurs » ennuyé.

Puis un jour, l'homme ne vint plus les voir, à part dans leurs rêves, où il continuait à les contempler pensivement. Les enfants rangèrent son souvenir dans le coin des choses oubliées, dans leur mémoire. Ils s'intriguaient plus de l'engouement des membres du personnel pour leurs habits. Après un long débat, on décida de leur mettre un tee-shirt très large, pour qu'ils passent leurs bras dans les mêmes manches. Pour le bas, deux pantalons normaux suffisaient. Par contre, pour les petits besoins, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué.

A quant à leur relation avec les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat… Tout le monde voulait les voir, les toucher, commenter, jouer avec eux, les énerver. Bref, ils étaient vus comme des bêtes curieuses. Cet état des choses avait rendu Sora d'autant plus sociable que Roxas était devenu timide. Quand ils avaient environ cinq ans, un groupe d'enfants plus âgés qu'eux les avaient plus taquinés que d'habitude. Les insultes comme « Escargots », « Petits monstres », avaient fusé, et les deux frères étaient au bord des larmes. Sora leva son poing et fit :

- Venez vous battre, bande de dingos !

Ce mot était le préféré de Sora dans ces situations-là. La lecture (c'était encore un grand mot pour des enfants de cet âge) des albums des aventures d'une certaine petite souris et de ses acolytes, canin et canard, n'y était pas pour rien.

Il visa le nez d'un grand de cinq ans, tandis que Roxas se faisait entraîner à l'arrière, manquant son coup de poing destiné à un autre de leurs agresseurs. C'est là que le chef, un grand roux maigre aux yeux verts de six ans, intervint du côté de Roxas. Il fit un croche-patte au blond, qui tomba sur son frère.

- C'est bon, on leur a mis leur raclée, annonça le vice-chef, un blondinet à la cicatrice au dessus de son nez, dénommé Seifer. On part, les gars !

Le groupe s'en alla. Seul resta leur doyen, le roux, au-dessus du siamois blond. Il le dévorait des yeux.

- Roxas, ça va ?, demanda Sora en tentant de se relever.

« Axel… », entendit-il du côté de Roxas avant qu'il ne tombe sur les genoux. Tremblant, il posa ses mains à plat sur le sol tandis que celles de son frère pendaient. Mais qui alors exerçait cette pression sur ses épaules ?...

Le blond avait une autre pression à affronter. Axel appuyait fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ses idées bourdonnaient dans sa tête. Puis le rouquin le relâcha et s'enfuit. Sora se remit debout à grand-peine et interrogea en tournant sa tête le plus possible vers son interlocuteur :

- Roxas, qu'est-ce s'est passé ?

Ce dernier devinait que sa bouche était écarlate et il sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle.

- Sora… y'a un qui était encore là et je lui ai donné un coup, puis il est parti… c'est tout, murmura-t-il, ses joues cuisant de mentir ainsi à son plus que frère.

Le petit châtain eut un sourire naïf et s'écria :

- Waw, Roxas, t'es vachement fort !

Et c'est là que Roxas sourit malgré lui, son âme pleine d'une fierté non méritée.

* * *

Vingt-cinq décembre. Assis sur un tabouret, dans le dortoir des tout-petits désert, Sora et Roxas mangeaient chacun de son côté leur sixième petit gâteau d'anniversaire, leur cadeau ouvert sur leur lit.

Car bien sûr, ils dormaient ensemble. Dans la même position qu'à leur naissance. Sur le côté.

Jusqu'ici, le fait d'être des « jumeaux fusionnés » ne les avaient pas dérangés. Au contraire, Sora autant que Roxas était ravi d'avoir en permanence son frère près de lui. Mais là, en avalant bouchée par bouchée leur dessert, ils se rendaient compte des inconvénients. Chacun se murait dans le silence.

Le cadeau était une photo de Sora pour Roxas et une de ce dernier pour le châtain.

Leur joie de pouvoir enfin se voir avait vite été masquée par une question : pourquoi d'ailleurs justement est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas ? Pourquoi étaient-ce eux qui étaient enchaînés à vie l'un à l'autre ? (1) Roxas reposa son assiette sur le sol, suivi par Sora. Après encore un long silence, ce dernier fit :

- Et si on essayait de se séparer ?

Roxas fronça les sourcils, bien que son frère ne puisse pas le voir.

- On n'y arrivera jamais.

- Mais si. Il suffit d'y croire, répliqua joyeusement le châtain.

Bientôt, l'espoir envahit Roxas et il demanda une ultime fois :

- Tu es sûr qu'on y arrivera ?

« 'Faut essayer », fut la réponse qu'il entendit, formulée d'une voix pleine de mystère.

Ils se levèrent d'un seul mouvement du tabouret. Sora avait visiblement pris le contrôle de l'opération et ordonna d'une voix assurée au blondinet :

- Accroche-toi au lit.

Il s'approcha de l'autre côté du matelas tandis que Roxas enlaçait le pied du lit.

- T'es prêt, Roxas ?, dit Sora d'un ton très grave.

Le blond regarda autour de lui puis chuchota :

- Voui.

- On tire chacun de notre côté !, s'exclama Sora. Et on n'arrête pas tant qu'on n'est pas séparés !

Là commença la torture.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sora et Roxas, toujours fusionnés, se tenaient les mains d'un air pas très rassuré, pendant que la directrice, dans son bureau gris, les regardait sévèrement.

- Vous n'avez pas honte ?

Les siamois ne comprenaient pas très bien ce mot, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas quelque de bien. Larxène soupira devant leur incompréhension et fit :

- Ecoutez. Pour l'instant, vous restez… comme… ça… et… (Larxène soupira encore une fois et prit sa tête entre ses mains) on verra plus tard. D'accord ?

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête.

* * *

**L'ADOLESCENCE**

L'adolescence fut aussi dure pour eux. A leurs six ans, on décida finalement de les éduquer. Un monsieur vint régulièrement essayer de leur faire apprendre comment écrire, calculer, bref, leur faire rattraper leur retard. Heureusement, les deux jumeaux se montrèrent curieux, et, les fesses sur le tabouret, grattaient le papier sur deux tables différentes. Avec cet apprentissage, leur différence de caractère se marqua encore : Roxas avait une nette passion pour les mathématiques et Sora rendait de jolies rédactions.

Par contre, si le maître tentait de mettre Roxas à l'écriture et Sora à l'arithmétique, c'était la catastrophe.

- Sora, voyons, faisait-il, secouant ses longs cheveux argentés. Si je te donne un bonbon, et que… disons… la directrice… te donne un autre bonbon, ça te fait combien de bonbons ?...

- … Un bonbon.

- Mais non, Sora, enfin !, se lamentait l'instituteur.

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas la directrice, monsieur ! Elle ne me donnerait jamais de bonbons !

- …

Et, quelques minutes plus tard, pendant que le châtain jouait à la pâte à sel, à lui de fixer longuement Roxas de ses yeux orange en attendant qu'il écrive quelque chose. Le petit blond regardait la feuille blanche avec ennui, avant de faire une grande croix sur la longueur de la feuille.

Ce manège dura quelques semaines, avant que chacun des enfants décide de faire des efforts. Neuf ans plus tard, ils avaient autant appris de choses que les adolescents de leur âge. Ce fut à ce moment que leur professeur, Xemnas Malgus, décéda d'un cancer. Quand arriva leur quinzième anniversaire, on leur proposa de s'engager directement dans la vie active. D'un commun accord, Roxas et Sora refusèrent et firent part de leur envie d'aller au lycée. Si Larxène, qui devenait vieillissante, était aigrie, elle voulut bien se débarrasser des deux siamois en les plaçant dans un internat privé.

Septembre, sous la pluie matinale. Sora et Roxas attendaient patiemment le bus qui devait les mener à l'internat, debout, raidis dans leurs uniformes, tenant tous deux un parapluie gris que l'orphelinat lui avait offert comme cadeau d'adieu (acheté et offert le jour même). Leur costume consistait en deux chemises blanches rayées de bleu, cousues à la va-vite au niveau du dos et pourvues d'une cravate bleue aussi. Le pantalon, de coupe vieillotte, était à carreaux de bleus de différentes couleurs. Beaucoup des pensionnaires quittaient l'orphelinat pour cet internat, et de nombreux visages connus les fixaient du coin de l'œil. Heureusement, Seifer avait opté pour l'entrée dans la vie active. Mais pas Axel…

- Salut, les salua-t-il du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-trois.

Comparé au mètre soixante-cinq des deux frères, c'était un géant. Le fait qu'en vertu de ses dix-sept années il soit en première les intimidait légèrement. Mais Sora avait vite oublié la bagarre de leur enfance, contrairement à son jumeau, qui détourna ses yeux et serra instinctivement la main du châtain.

- Alors, les chatons, on entre dans la cour des grands ?

- Si t'es pas capable de dire « siamois » comme tout le monde, ce n'est pas notre problème, mais tu arrêtes de nous parler, cracha Sora.

Le roux mit ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

- Du calme. Je voulais surtout parler à Roxas, mais si tu es si agressif, je vais sans doute m'en aller…

- Non. Reste. Vas-y, dis ce que tu as à nous… à me dire, retentit la voix du blond.

Axel sourit mystérieusement et avança à grandes enjambées vers lui. Mais, juste à ce moment, le bus arriva et ouvrit ses portes.

- Bon, à la prochaine, les cha… siamois !, fit Axel en attrapant son gros sac d'affaires avec désinvolture.

Le blond lâcha finalement la main de son frère avant de marcher à reculons vers les marches du car, l'autre main crispée sur sa valisette. L'engin s'ébranla enfin vers sa destination, tandis que Sora sortait ses jambes dans l'allée et que son jumeau optait pour la position assise sur le côté. C'était certes une position inconfortable, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

Après être descendus du car, ils devaient marcher cinq cents mètres environ avant d'arriver à l'internat lycée. Sans se concerter, les jumeaux laissèrent passer la foule bruyante des futurs lycéens avant d'entamer leur marche, avec leurs petites valises. Il n'était que sept heures, et ils ne devaient aller dans leurs chambres qu'à huit heures et quart. Ce matin-là, le soleil n'était qu'à peine levé, et c'était Sora qui marchait à reculons cette fois.

- Dis, Roxas, t'imagines comment le lycée ?

- Totalement différent de tout ce qu'on a vu. Plein de gens, plein de profs, un pensionnat hyper grand, pas de Larxène pour nous casser les pieds, … pratiquement le bonheur rien que pour la dernière chose, plaisanta le blond.

Sora rit bien volontiers. Puis il désigna une ruelle sur le côté :

- Tu crois que c'est un raccourci ?

- T'es déjà fatigué ?

- Non, dit malicieusement son frère, mais on n'aurait pas un peu de temps pour du tourisme ?

- Pas une si mauvaise idée…

Ils s'engagèrent. Mais bientôt, ils se rendirent compte que la ruelle n'était pas si courte que ça. Coincée entre deux immeubles crasseux, ils sentirent à un moment l'odeur d'une cigarette.

Une voix lui vint du troisième étage de l'immeuble de droite :

- Alors, on traîne les mio… oh.

Les deux siamois levèrent leur regard vers l'origine de la voix. Un homme mûr, à la courte chevelure platine, venait visiblement de remarquer leur étrange gémellité. Les deux jumeaux virent immédiatement qu'il était artiste dans un cirque ou quelque chose du genre : son couvre-chef et son costume bariolé le prouvaient assez bien.

- M'sieur Crochet, visez-vous moi ça…

Un autre homme à la ridicule perruque noire se pencha et siffla en regardant les deux garçons.

- Ca, ça ferait assurément un tabac, comme attraction… d'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas moches à regarder…

D'autres têtes maquillées ou emperruquées apparaissaient aux fenêtres, commentant, jacassant grassement. Le dénommé Crochet cria à Roxas et à Sora :

- Dites, vous avez de la famille ?

- N-N-Non…, répondit Roxas, le cœur battant.

Le blond platine s'écria :

- La belle affaire !

- Tais-toi, Luxord !, fit une autre voix.

Mais des hommes et des femmes descendaient déjà les escaliers extérieurs du bâtiment et attrapaient les siamois par les bras.

- Laissez-nous tranquilles !, hurla Sora en se débattant comme un fauve.

Roxas faisait de même de son côté. Puis soudain…

- Eh, les gars, c'est quoi ce souk ?, fit une voix féminine.

Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour s'écrier :

- Venez nous aider !

Aussitôt, les artistes s'évanouirent, remontant à la vitesse de l'éclair dans leurs appartements. Sora et Roxas aperçurent un groupe d'adolescents d'à peu près leur âge qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Eh ben, vous en faites une tête, constata une jeune fille châtaine, aux mèches relevées sur les côtés.

- On dirait que vous avez été dans un bad trip, genre que vous avez trop fumé, rigola un grand gaillard aux cheveux orange retenus par un bandana, celui qui traînait le plus de valises.

- Crétin, fit un adolescent plus petit, aux mèches blond foncé éparpillées dans tous les sens (sauf en haut).

- Pourquoi tu te caches ?, fit un grand jeune homme aux cheveux argentés à Roxas.

- Je ne me cache pas, soupira le blondinet.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent du groupe et tous virent leur lien.

- Waaaaaah… vous êtes des frères siamois, hein ?, fit la fille.

- Ben oui, Selph', tu veux qu'ils soient quoi d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, des extraterrestres, peut-être ?, ricana celui aux cheveux orange.

L'argenté laissa échapper un soupir et le coupa avec lui mettant une grande claque dans le dos :

- N'écoutez pas cet idiot en particulier. Je présente : Riku, la fille, c'est Selphie, le blond, c'est Tidus et ledit idiot, c'est Wakka.

- Eh, pourquoi ch'uis en dernier ?, gémit celui-ci.

- J'ai présenté par ordre d'intelligence… eh, aïe !, s'exclama Riku en se prenant des coups pseudo-amicaux de la part de Selphie et de Tidus.

Les siamois rirent. Ce trait d'humour avait eu le mérite de les dérider.

- Il semble que vous avez eu des ennuis…, fit Riku après avoir repris son souffle.

- On vous accompagne, si vous vous voulez !, dit avec un grand sourire la châtaine.

Tidus et Wakka la regardèrent avec stupéfaction mais Riku l'approuva :

- Alors, vous êtes partants ?

Pas de concertation, encore une fois.

- D'accord !

* * *

Mis à part cet accident, l'entrée à l'internat se révéla moins terrible que prévu. Oui, on les regardait bizarrement, on les houspillait un peu, on les évitait souvent. Mais les siamois restaient avec le groupe de Selphie-Wakka-Tidus-Riku avec qui on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient amis. Selphie et Wakka étaient dans leur classe par chance, mais Riku et Wakka étaient déjà en première. Mais ils se rejoignaient à l'interclasse, et leur différence d'âge ne les gênait pas.

L'internat était un immense bâtiment, comme l'avait prévu Roxas, mais il était très moderne et coloré. Les professeurs n'étaient pas des modèles de gentillesse, mais ils étaient supportables. Les deux siamois apprirent qu'ils rentreraient à l'orphelinat seulement pour les vacances d'été, et non pas à la fin de chaque semaine comme ils le pensaient. Fait qui ne les dérangea pas vraiment.

Pendant que Sora parlait avec agitation à Riku, quelques semaines après, son jumeau aperçut un roux qui connaissait bien qui le fixait. Enervé, il avança vers sa direction suivi de Sora qui s'excusait rapidement auprès de ses auditeurs. Quelques personnes éclatèrent de rire en voyant ce spectacle, mais Roxas s'en fichait.

Axel avait retrouvé son fameux sourire et regardait avec amusement le blond se diriger vers lui.

- Ca te fait plaisir de nous espionner ?

Cette affirmation interrogative, plus qu'une question, avait giclé dès que Roxas s'était retrouvé face à lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne veux rien de ton frère…

- Alors, règle, une bonne fois pour toutes, ton problème avec moi, rétorqua Roxas.

Les étincelants yeux verts d'Axel, agrémentés de deux tatouages violets depuis la dernière fois, se penchèrent vers lui.

- Ca ne serait pas décent ici… Tu serais capable de faire le mur pour te débarrasser de moi ?

- Moi non !, fit Sora.

Le blond regarda ailleurs quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir sans risquer de rougir sous l'éclat ardent des yeux du rouquin, puis répondit simplement :

- Oui.

Le roux eut une moue satisfaite en se redressant.

- Rendez-vous ce soir dans les toilettes. Personne n'y sera, promis.

Il tourna les talons et disparut parmi les lycéens.

* * *

- Votre type, Axel, m'a l'air d'un sacré cas, lâcha Riku dans le dortoir.

Le groupe n'était pas censé d'être réuni, les dortoirs étant classés par âge et sexe. Il restait une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu, néanmoins le dortoir était vide de ses autres occupants.

- Il l'est, confirma Sora assis en tailleur. Il nous a boxés, Roxas et moi, quand on était petits.

Son frère soupira. Dire que son jumeau ne se rappelait de cet évènement qu'au moment où il en avait le moins besoin.

- C'est vrai ?, fit l'argenté, se redressant brusquement.

- Ton protégé n'a pas été sous ta surveillance pendant plus de quinze ans, mon vieux, lâcha Tidus dans un éclat de rire.

- En fait, c'est surtout Roxas qu'il a frappé.

Selphie regardait depuis un moment le visage du blondinet siamois. Elle prit la parole :

- Vu les rumeurs qui courent sur Axel, je ne pense pas qu'il frapperait un garçon.

Un silence. Selphie, malgré le fait d'être nouvelle dans l'établissement, était la grande pipelette de l'internat. Personne n'osait la contredire. Puis Tidus fit :

- Ah bon, cet imbécile tape juste les filles ?

- T'inquiètes, Selphie, Tidus viendra te sauver !, plaisanta Wakka.

Le blond tout rouge de confusion le frappa.

- T'arrête de dire des âneries deux minutes ?

Mais la jeune fille restait grave.

- Personne n'a compris mon allusion ?

Tout le monde, à part Roxas plongé dans ses pensées, hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- Axel est gay.

Riku se contenta de hausser les sourcils, Tidus et Wakka, quant à eux, tombaient de haut.

- Aaaaah, berk !

Les sourcils de Riku se froncèrent. Sora aussi. Le châtain s'adressa à son jumeau, boudeur :

- Alors, il s'est passé quoi réellement, Roxas ?

- Il… il… m'a embrassé, murmura le blond derrière lui.

Concerts de cris.

- Tu m'as menti, Roxas…

- Je te jure que ce n'était pas par méchanceté…

- Tu croyais que j'allais te repousser, c'est ça ? Que je n'allais plus te considérer comme mon frère ?

- … Oui.

- Eh ben, je te détrompe tout de suite, ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera, déclara Sora. Et maintenant que j'ai une raison de plus pour botter les fesses de cette grande perche, on va direct aux toilettes lui demander des comptes !

* * *

- Vous avez mis longtemps avant de venir, fit un Axel souriant, appuyé contre le mur.

La nuit était claire mais un peu fraîche. Roxas et Sora regrettèrent de ne pas avoir pris de vestes.

- Tss, continua-t-il. Ce n'était pas la peine de peser le pour et le contre pour ce genre de petites choses.

- Nous dormons tous les deux la nuit. J'ignore si c'est ton cas et je me fiche de le savoir, répondit Sora.

Le roux ricana.

- Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ?... Je ne t'ai rien fait. Je voyais plutôt Roxas dire ce genre de choses.

Axel regarda fixement le blond qui ne pipait mot. Le châtain lui serra la main pour l'encourager. Roxas se sentait incapable de parler. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose bloquant sa gorge en voyant Axel. Il prit finalement la parole en relevant les yeux vers l'élève de première :

- Dis-moi enfin pourquoi tu t'obstines à nous coller.

- Te coller.

Axel s'approcha du blond. Sora tenta de se retourner pour le protéger mais Roxas ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le rouquin inspira lentement en fermant les yeux puis tomba à genoux en lâchant :

- Je voulais juste te demander pardon.

Sous la surprise, son vis-à-vis écarquilla ses yeux. Voir ces prunelles bleues s'agrandir autant poussa Axel à continuer :

- Pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait quand on était petits. C'était vraiment nul. Tu étais un véritable supplice visuel pour moi et je…

- Arrête !, fit Sora, en poussant Roxas derrière lui.

Le fait était qu'il croyait avoir entendu un autre mot à la place de « visuel », qui l'avait inquiété.

- De quoi je me mêle ?, rétorqua le rouquin, glacial.

Il se releva et se mit face à Sora :

- Va falloir que tu comprennes un truc, toi. Ton frère et toi, vous avez peut-être le même dos, mais vous êtes deux personnes différentes. Totalement. Si j'ai envie de parler à Roxas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais passer d'abord par monsieur son siamois, simplement parce que j'ai la malchance qu'il le colle aux basques où qu'il aille !

Blessé, le blond se tourna à son tour vers le jeune homme :

- Tu crois sans doute qu'on a voulu ça ? Qu'on a fait exprès d'être fusionnés ? J'aime mon frère, mais tu ne penses pas que ma situation est difficile à vivre ? Tout le monde nous prend soit pour des monstres, soit pour des attractions. Sur le chemin de l'internat, des gens ont essayé de nous enlever pour jouer dans un cirque ! On est considérés comme des animaux, juste parce qu'on est un peu différents des autres ! Alors, écoute-moi aussi : si tu veux me parler, c'est soit à nous deux, soit à personne ! Compris ?

Axel resta sans rien dire. Roxas fit signe qu'ils partaient et ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir.

Axel resta toute la nuit dans les toilettes. Dans la précipitation de la scène, il avait oublié de dire le plus important à Roxas…

* * *

Vingt-cinq décembre. Le groupe se retrouva dans le dortoir après la célébration de Noël qui avait eu lieu en soirée.

- J'ai bien mangé, constata Tidus, allongé sur son lit.

- Comme si ça changeait de d'habitude, ricana Wakka, assis par terre à côté de Riku et des jumeaux. Attention, Selphie ! S'il grossit, tu promets que tu le quittes ?

- Bien sûr, rit la jeune fille, assise sur le lit de Roxas et de Sora.

- Quoiiiiiii ?, fit son petit ami, à deux doigts de tomber du lit.

Le couple s'était reconnu au cours du mois de novembre. Bien entendu, il fallut rassembler le peu de tact en leurs amis pour leur faire comprendre. Mais ils ne le regrettaient pas.

- C'est bizarre de fêter son anniversaire avec autant de monde autour de soi, pas vrai, Roxas ?, sourit Sora en sortant la photo qu'il avait reçue à ses six ans. On a changé depuis…

- Heureusement !, commenta son frère en prenant sa propre photo de Sora.

- J'imagine Sora à six ans… une blague ambulante, plaisanta Riku.

- J'étais un adorable petit garçon !, protesta le châtain.

- Ton nez s'allonge, Pinocchio !, le taquina Selphie.

- Désolé, Sora, mais Riku qui est le plus proche de la vérité, conclut Roxas, hilare. Tu passais ton temps à rigoler, à droite, à gauche, en criant « Dingo ! » dès que quelqu'un nous embêtait.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me le reprocher ?

- Certainement pas, déjà que je t'ai sur le dos depuis seize ans !

Toute la troupe rigola. Aujourd'hui, Sora et Roxas n'hésitaient plus à se moquer de leur propre différence. Les élèves s'était habitués aux frères siamois, et personne ne trouvait quoi que ce soit à contester dans leur présence. Ils étaient plutôt sympathiques, pas spécialement brillants en cours, se joignaient volontiers aux blagues de les camarades. Le seul point noir était qu'ils étaient totalement dispensés de sport, ce que certains jaloux voyaient d'un mauvais œil. En tout cas, si un jour ils voyaient Sora ou Roxas se promener seul, ils seraient les premiers à se décrocher la mâchoire.

- Mais t'étais aussi adorable, t'inquiètes, rajouta le blondinet.

- Je peux voir la photo de Sora ?, fit Selphie.

Les siamois acquiescèrent et la jeune fille s'empara de l'objet.

- T'étais trop mignon, fut son commentaire.

- Je l'étais aussi !/Je le suis toujours !, objectèrent en même temps Roxas et Sora en reprenant la photographie.

Selphie se tourna vers Tidus, avec un sourire radieux.

- Si on a des enfants, je les voudrais trop choux comme ça.

Et elle l'embrassa. Sous les applaudissements, le jeune homme devint tout rouge et manqua une deuxième fois de vaciller.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, oui ?, hurla la voix énervée d'un surveillant dans le couloir.

- C'est Noël, monsieur !, cria Riku.

- Peut-être pour vous, mais pas pour moi, alors du calme, répondit la voix en s'éloignant.

L'argenté se tourna vers les frères siamois. Il regarda en particulier Sora.

- Bon anniversaire, les jeunes.

Il plongea sous leur lit sous les protestations des jumeaux (« Parce que toi, t'es un vieux de la vieille, peut-être ? / On n'a qu'un an de différence ! »), et en sortit un gros paquet enrobé de papier mauve. Enrobage qui ne semblait pas très professionnel, soit dit en passant.

- Vous l'aviez caché là !, fit Sora, avec une bouche de taille suffisante à avaler toutes les mouches du coin d'un coup.

- Le seul endroit où vous n'auriez jamais cherché, confirma Wakka. Et vu la poussière qui s'y est accumulée, vous n'avez pas l'air de regarder souvent sous votre lit, les gars.

- Nous, on ne croit pas aux monstres sous le lit, se moqua le châtain, les bras croisés.

- Et ça, c'est un des bonnes idées de Riku qui arrivent par miracle, continua le rouquin.

- C'est Noël, hein, accorda son pote sur le lit, en serrant la main de sa petite amie.

- Tu te rends compte que tu risques de regretter tes paroles, Wakka ?, prévint Riku, pince-sans-rire.

- Si tu essaies de m'étrangler dans mon sommeil cette nuit, mon fantôme te hantera à jamais, déclara le roux avec emphase.

- Donc, si c'est juste cette nuit, je peux t'étrangler après-demain ?

- On peut en discuter.

- Ouvrez, les jumeaux, les coupa Selphie.

A leur grande surprise (2), ces derniers trouvèrent deux bijoux en argent.

Certes, avant l'anniversaire d'un autre membre du groupe, ils s'étaient empressés de tous se cotiser pour offrir de beaux cadeaux. Le vingt-et-un octobre, Wakka avait reçu un ballon de basket et un survêtement de sport. Le premier janvier, Selphie recevrait une bague (comme ils avaient prévu que ce soit Tidus qu'il lui donne, ils craignaient un léger malentendu). Le seize février, Tidus aurait droit à une console de jeu. Et Riku, enfin, obtiendrait le quatorze avril un appareil photo numérique. A force de petits boulots pendant les vacances et en trouvant des promotions, ils réussissaient toujours à avoir l'argent. Au début, Sora et Roxas avaient eu du mal à trouver, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur propose un travail dans un stand à deux côtés où on ne verrait pas leur étrangeté.

Ainsi, à leur seizième anniversaire, ils eurent ce qui ne les quitterait plus avec leurs photos : un pendentif en force d'étoile pour Roxas, et un collier avec un sautoir ressemblant à une couronne pour Sora.

- Waouh… merci les amis !

Les trois autres répondirent unanimement par un grand sourire.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, dans tous ou moins la joie et la bonne humeur, sans entendre parler d'Axel.

L'heure était venue de retourner à l'orphelinat pour les grandes vacances. Larxène Glenn les accueillit sans rien dire. Les jumeaux retrouvèrent leur chambre avec pas mal de nostalgie. Ils apprirent également que le bâtiment s'était doté d'ordinateurs. Sora passa d'ailleurs la demi-heure de téléphone autorisée par semaine à transmettre la bonne nouvelle à Riku. L'argenté proposa de communiquer par ce nouveau dieu vénéré, proposition qui enchanta littéralement Sora. Dès le lendemain, il s'installait à la machine tandis que Roxas se résignait à lire une bande dessinée pendant ce temps.

C'est ainsi que le châtain fit la connaissance des conversations instantanées.

**SORA DIT (10 :30) : Saluuuuuuut, Riku !**

**SORA DIT (10 :32) : Riku ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :32) : Salut. Ca va ?**

**SORA DIT (10 :33) : Ouais. C'est génial tout de même de profiter d'Internet. Si tu savais le nombre de trucs qu'il y a…**

**RIKU DIT (10 :34) : Ca fait quatre ans que j'ai Internet, j'ai eu le temps d'en visiter les coins et recoins…**

**SORA DIT (10 :34) : … Ah oui, c'est vrai. Sinon, ça va, toi ? T'as retrouvé ta famille ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :34) : Pour mon plus grand bonheur.**

**SORA DIT (10 :35) : Elle doit être drôlement sympa pour que tu en parles comme ça !**

**RIKU DIT (10 :35) : C'était de l'ironie. C'est plus que l'avant-goût de l'enfer.**

**SORA DIT (10 :36) : Tant que ça ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :37) : C'est tous des religieux pratiquants. Ca, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, mais ils persistent à dire que leur religion est la meilleure, et que le reste du monde est ignorant et crétin.**

**SORA DIT (10 :37) : …Oh.**

**RIKU DIT (10 :38) : Je ne dois pas me plaindre, ils me donnent tout ce que je veux, et ils me laissent tranquilles, ou presque.**

**SORA DIT (10 :38) : Comment ça ? Tu dois bien avoir une chambre pour tout seul, non ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :39) : Il y a des « tantes » et des « oncles » qui sont à la maison pour nous surveiller. Je ne les supporte pas. Ils contrôlent mes parents.**

**SORA DIT (10 :39) : T'es fils unique ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :39) : Oui.**

**SORA DIT (10 :40) : Ben écoute… je ne sais pas quoi te conseiller, ce genre de trucs ne m'est jamais arrivé…**

**SORA DIT (10 :42) : T'as dit à tes parents que c'était bizarre, qu'ils ne devraient pas laisser entrer ces gens ?...**

**RIKU DIT (10 :43) : C'est une secte. Je suis sûr qu'ils droguent mon père et ma mère. Je ne ressens pas encore les effets, mais je le suis peut-être aussi.**

**SORA DIT (10 :46) : Jamais je n'avais entendu parler de ça. T'en as touché un mot à la police, à Tidus, à Wakka ou à Selphie ?...**

**RIKU DIT (10 :48) : Ils sont tous en vacances. Et je suis surveillé en permanence. Là, y'a frère Sephiroth qui guette. Quel con, celui-là encore…**

**SORA DIT (10 : 48) : J'ai une idée : tu crois que je pourrais t'inviter à mon orphelinat ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :49) : … Tu vis dans un orphelinat ?**

**SORA DIT (10 :50) : On a vécu ensemble pendant un an et on ne connaît rien des uns et des autres.**

**RIKU DIT (10 :51) : C'était tellement plus passionnant de parler des profs.**

**SORA DIT (10 :51) : C'est vrai, aussi. Alors, t'as réfléchi à mon plan ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :52) : Dit comme ça, on dirait une mission impossible.**

**SORA DIT (10 :52) : 'Dis pas ça. C'est réalisable.**

Le châtain se leva, tandis que Roxas se faisait traîner sans ménagements dans le bureau de Larxène : « Je t'expliquerai plus tard, frérot ! ».

**RIKU DIT (10 :52) : Je peux toujours essayer. Vois de ton côté. Mais s' « ils » acceptent chez moi, prépare-toi à un interrogatoire en règle : « Et c'est où ? », « Et c'est qui ? », « Et c'est quoi ? »…**

**SORA DIT (11 :00) : … Ca va jusques là ? (La dirlo de mon orphelinat veut bien. Je pense que je lui ai parlé au moment où elle cuvait son vin. D'où sa bonne humeur. Ca ne m'a pas empêché une certaine personne de me faire d'abondants reproches)**

**RIKU DIT (11 :01) : Vous êtes gratinés, dans votre établissement. Et le pauvre Roxas, comment il va ?**

**SORA DIT (11 :02) : Il a tellement rigolé quand j'ai répété le « vous êtes gratinés » que tout le monde croit qu'il est malade. Sinon, il est content d'avoir retrouvé sa chambre d'ado.**

**RIKU DIT (11 :02) : Ah bon, pourquoi ?**

**SORA DIT (11 :03) : Il ne supportait plus de dormir au milieu d'un tas de gens.**

**RIKU DIT (11 :03) : Toi, ça ne te dérangeait pas ?**

**SORA DIT (11 :03) : C'était plutôt les douches communes, pour moi.**

**RIKU DIT (11 :03) : T'avais peur qu'on te mange tout cru (et nu) ?**

**SORA DIT (11 :04) : Non. De tomber sur un type pervers, comme Axel.**

**RIKU DIT (11 :05) : Son genre, c'était plutôt Roxas, non ?**

**SORA DIT (11 :06) : Imagine un autre Axel, attiré par les petits châtains siamois.**

**RIKU DIT (11 :09) : Non. Deux Axel sur la même planète, elle explose.**

**SORA DIT (11 :09) : Je suppose qu'il n'est pas le seul homosexuel de la Terre. Ou même de cette ville.**

**RIKU DIT (11 :10) : C'est vrai qu'elle est suffisamment grande pour…**

**SORA DIT (11 :11) : …Tu habites à la capitale, toi ?**

**RIKU DIT (11 :13) : … Tu passes d'un sujet à l'autre avec rapidité… ou les deux choses ont-elles un rapport pour toi ?**

**SORA DIT (11 : 20) : C'est bon pour toi, la venue à l'orphelinat ?**

**RIKU DIT (11 :20) : Sora, attends, tu ne m'as pas répondu.**

**SORA DIT (11 :21) : Je dois aller manger. A la prochaine ! Maile-moi si t'as une réponse !**

**RIKU DIT (11 :21) : Pourquoi tu pars comme ça, Sora ?**

**RIKU DIT (11 :25) : Sora !!!!!!**

**RIKU DIT (11 :30) : Reconnecte-toi vite.**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir un peu débarrassé certaines affaires de leurs valises, ils descendirent dîner. Au retour, Roxas remarqua un papier plié portant son nom. Il le cacha toute la soirée à Sora, puis, quand l'heure fut venue de dormir, il le déplia lentement et le lut à la lueur nocturne sortant de la fenêtre les mots que formait une belle écriture régulière :

_« On s'est quittés en de pas très bons termes. C'est dommage…_

(Roxas faillit lâcher le mot en rendant compte que son auteur était Axel, puis se retint en voyant la suite)

_… tout ça à cause d'un malentendu. Je t'assure de je ne souhaitais vraiment pas t'insulter, ou quoi que ce soit. Ton frère m'a juste énervé en voulant à chaque fois te chaperonner. J'ignore ce qu'il a entendu sur moi…_

(« Joue ton innocent, va », pensa le blond avec humeur)

_…mais je t'ai demandé pardon, et j'espère que tu as accepté mes excuses._

_Tu vois ? La preuve que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air : J'ai fait en sorte de t'éviter toute l'année. De cette façon, cette lettre est ton seul indice que je vis encore. Qui sait ? J'aurais pu me faire écraser par un chauffard, mourir empoisonné, me suicider, et ben non._

(La simplicité quasi-enfantine de cette phrase arracha à un sourire à Roxas. Mais Sora remua dans son rêve et son frère se dépêcha de reprendre un visage impassible)

_Voilà… je vais t'agacer profondément mais… ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'avais à te dire. Néanmoins, je pense que la révélation d'une chose comme ça se remet facilement à demain, voire à plus tard._

_Axel (à côté, une signature brouillonne signifiant probablement la même chose) »_

Roxas serra distraitement la lettre contre son cœur, avant de s'apercevoir de ce qu'il faisait, et de la jeter sous le lit. La dernière pensée du blond avant de s'endormir fut : « Tiens, Axel est encore vivant, finalement ».

* * *

**SORA DIT (10 :36) : Alors, j'ai appris que tu venais, finalement ? C'est cool, ça.**

**RIKU DIT (10 :38) : Je suis très satisfait de moi-même. Mes parents étaient d'accord, mes « tantes » et « oncles » chéris n'ont rien pu dire. Je crois que je comprends mieux mes parents maintenant. Je suppose que d'habitude, c'est la drogue qui les fait agir comme des fanatiques. Mais aujourd'hui, ils avaient l'air lucide.**

**SORA DIT (10 :38) : T'es drogué, toi, alors ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :38) : Je ne pense pas. Pas à cent pour cent, mais à un raisonnable quatre-vingt neuf virgule quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.**

**SORA DIT (10 :39) : Quelle précision, mon général !**

**RIKU DIT (10 :39) : Soldat Sora, vous me ferez quinze jours de trou pour avoir osé vous foutre de mon auguste face.**

**SORA DIT (10 :40) : Je préfère éplucher des patates.**

**RIKU DIT (10 :40) : Va pour les patates. Et un kilo de patates virtuelles, un !**

**SORA DIT (10 :40) : Que la force soit avec mon éplucheur virtuel !**

**RIKU DIT (10 :45) : T'as fini tes pommes de terre ?**

**SORA DIT (10 :45 ) : Voui, mon général. Tu viens à quelle heure ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :46) : T'es sûr que ta dirlo est d'accord ?**

**SORA DIT (10 :46) : Je lui ai fait signer un bout de papier, la dernière fois.**

**RIKU DIT (10 :46) : Tu profites de cette pauvre alcoolique !**

**SORA DIT (10 :47) : Je sais, c'est mal. Alors, quelle heure ?**

**RIKU DIT (10 :47) : Aujourd'hui, je débarque à dix heures du soir, et je squatte jusqu'à la fin du mois.**

**SORA DIT (10 :48) : … Wah. Ca va être chouette ! Bon, je dois y aller, tchuss !**

**RIKU DIT (10 :48) : Salut.**

**SORA DIT (10 :48) : Je ne sais pas ce que Roxas écrit depuis toute à l'heure, mais il est acharné !**

**RIKU DIT (10 :49) : Fais gaffe ! Il va nous sortir le futur Prix Goncourt !**

* * *

_« Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Si tu as peur que Sora vérifie cette lettre, ne t'inquiètes pas : il est tellement absorbé par son ordinateur qu'il est incapable de voir ce que font les gens autour de lui. Encore moins ceux qui sont derrière._

_C'est la première fois que j'écris une lettre de mon plein gré, excuse-moi si c'est mal écrit : je n'aime pas les rédactions… Voilà. -Je veux juste- (Désolé pour les ratures, j'ai perdu mon blanco) Ta lettre m'a étonné. Pourquoi cherches-tu à me recontacter ? (maintenant, je pense avoir compris que Sora et moi n'étions pas la même personne. Je déteste lui mentir, pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça) Quelle est cette chose que tu veux remettre à plus tard, mais qui semble si importante ? –Je ne compr- -Ce n'est pas en m'évitant que ça –règle- résous ce- Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Les écrivains m'épatent avec leurs gros livres à la trame précise, droite, sans déviation. J'en serais incapable. Je suppose que tu préfères me parler par lettres. Très bien, je vais me forcer. Alors, réponds-moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant. C'est étrange que je te demande cela alors que je t'avais supplié de me laisser tranquille… -Je souhait- Je veux savoir pourquoi les gens racontent des choses sur toi, pourquoi tu m'as adressé la parole si longtemps après… Je ne te parle pas d'il y a un an._

_Pourquoi, quand on était petits et que tu m'as embrassé, tu as attendu dix ans pour me demander de te pardonner. Nous vivions sous le même toit, avions à peine un an d'écart, nous dormions dans le même dortoir, nous mangions à la même table dans le même réfectoire…_

_C'est à ton tour maintenant,_

_Roxas »_

Le blond laissa tomber discrètement le mot sur le bureau de l'ordinateur, en espérant qu'Axel tombe dessus.

* * *

Riku avec sa valise vint frapper à l'orphelinat le soir même, et malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Axel qui passa devant la porte et lui ouvrit. L'ambiance fut assez glaciale jusqu'à ce que Sora et Roxas arrivent. Là, elle fut à couper au couteau.

L'heure de dîner arriva, et les quatre garçons s'installèrent à table, Riku à côté de Sora et Axel à côté de Roxas, ce que le châtain prit plutôt mal. Il ne s'adressa qu'à Riku pendant tout le repas :

- Alors, tu en penses quoi de notre orphelinat ?

- C'est un peu comme l'internat, sauf que tu ne travailles pas, fit l'argenté.

- Gagné ! C'est exactement ça…

A sa table, Roxas murmura au roux :

- Tu as reçu ma lettre ?

Ce dernier faillit s'étouffer avec ses pâtes.

- Cela te surprend tant que ça que je te réponds ?, fit le blondinet, un rien amusé.

Axel s'appuya sur ses propres cuisses pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu me parles, répondit-il, le regard toujours baissé. Oui, j'ai reçu ton mot. Je saurais qu'il faudra que je t'offre un blanco à ton anniversaire.

- Tu sais quand je suis né ?

- Je me rappelle surtout qu'un jour de Noël, deux nouveau-nés siamois sont venus à l'orphelinat avec un homme borgne quand j'avais un an, raconta Axel. Je crois même que c'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de cette période.

- … j'ignorais que tu étais là. Et tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

- Comment ça ?

- Comment nous sommes nés, … je ne sais pas… si l'homme borgne était mon père…

Axel leva un sourcil.

- Je n'étais pas dans la salle d'opération.

- Oui… désolé…, lâcha Roxas en se maudissant pour sa bêtise.

- Ne sois pas si triste… moi, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir sur ma naissance.

- Excuse-moi…

- Arrête un peu de t'excuser, et mange, sourit Axel en réattaquant son plat de pâtes, et en buvant un long filet d'eau. On meurt de chaud ici.

- On est en été, en même temps, ricana le blond.

- Hilarant.

Roxas reprit la parole quelques minutes plus tard en engloutissant son repas :

- Au fait, je voudrais te dire un truc…

- Hm ? Quoi ?

- Seulement si tu me dis la chose que tu voulais remettre à plus tard dans ta lettre.

Le roux eut un sourire :

- On essaie de faire du chantage ?

- C'est possible, répliqua un impassible Roxas. Alors ?

Axel leva les yeux au ciel :

- Il faudra bien que je te le dise un jour. Roxas, tu me dis ton truc, et je te dirai le mien après manger, d'accord ?

- D'accord… en fait, c'était pour te dire que tu avais une très belle écriture.

- … Euh… merci.

De l'autre côté, Riku dit brutalement à Sora :

- Et je suis sensé dormir où, au fait ?

Un silence.

- Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé…, fit Sora avec un sourire gêné avant de reprendre : éventuellement, tu dors avec Roxas et moi. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, rit Riku. Sincèrement.

La gêne fit place à la joie, et le châtain annonça :

- On va bien s'amuser ce soir, dans le lit !

La tablée entière éclata de rire. Axel répéta au blond le dialogue, qui le fit rougir.

L'argenté était explosé de rire :

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Sora ?

- Désolé, fit le châtain, avec un grand sourire. 'Fallait bien faire partager notre bonheur avec le monde !

- Ton frère sait très bien retomber sur ses pieds, remarqua Axel.

* * *

La nuit arriva et effectivement, Roxas et Sora accueillirent une autre personne de plus dans leur lit. Enfin, deux…

Réveillé brutalement par un souffle régulier sur son visage, Roxas tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux verts. Il se retint de crier.

- Votre lit est plutôt grand pour deux personnes, chuchota Axel avec un air malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, répondit sur le même ton le blondinet.

- Je viens te dire mon truc à dire.

Le cerveau embrumé de Roxas mit un temps à comprendre.

- Oh. Euh… vas-y.

Le roux inspira (« comme il y a un an », pensa Roxas) et fit promettre :

- Tu ne hurleras pas ? Tu ne bougeras pas ? Ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui alerte la cavalerie ?

- Euh… non, fit Roxas qui commençait à avoir un peu peur.

Il eut du mal à tenir sa promesse quand Axel l'embrassa pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Le roux retint les mains de Roxas avec les siennes, et les posa délicatement sur les cuisses du blondinet. Au moment où Roxas se surprit à en vouloir plus, Axel approfondit le contact et passa sa langue entre les barrières de ses lèvres. C'était doux… c'était sucré… c'était euphorisant… Roxas libéra ses mains et les passa doucement derrière la tête d'Axel en gémissant… Toutes les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir contre Axel s'évanouirent. Le rouquin profita de sa domination pour laisser glisser ses mains sur le torse du siamois, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, puis son cou, ses petites mèches blondes, son front brûlant qu'il finit par embrasser, tandis que Roxas se plaignait silencieusement qu'il délaissât ainsi sa bouche. Mais il gardait le meilleur pour la fin. Les lèvres du roux s'approchèrent des oreilles de son-vis-à-vis pour murmurer :

- C'est mon petit secret… je t'aime.

Les petites billes bleues s'écarquillèrent pendant qu'Axel recommençait à exercer sa douce torture sur la bouche du blond.

* * *

Avant tout cela, Roxas s'était endormi bien avant Sora et Riku. Celui-ci était du côté de Sora. Il était vrai, ils s'en rendaient compte maintenant, ils avaient une amitié plus forte que celle qu'ils partageaient avec les autres membres du groupe. Ils avaient discuté à voix basse et respectaient le silence jusqu'à ce que Riku fasse :

- Il fait chaud, non ?

- J'n'ai pas tellement chaud, ça va, fit Sora.

- Pourtant tu es entouré de deux sources chaudes, remarqua son ami.

- Je suis plus sensible au froid qu'au chaud, je suppose. Une caractéristique des siamois, peut-être.

- Ah bon ? Je ne pense pas.

- Tu connais beaucoup de frères siamois ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, expliqua Riku. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fusionné avec ton frère que tu as des caractéristiques de telle ou telle catégorie. Chacun a sa personnalité et ses goûts propres.

- C'est vrai que Roxas et moi n'avons pas toujours le même caractère, concéda Sora. Mais on se ressemble beaucoup.

- Vous êtes jumeaux, en même temps.

- On a une proximité plus proche que de simples jumeaux, fit le châtain, têtu.

Riku soupesa le sautoir en argent de Sora et murmura :

- Mais vous ne tomberez pas amoureux de la même personne, non ?

Sora rougit.

- C'est différent, tout ça. Si on commence à…

Ils entendirent d'un coup le lit émettre un léger bruit et sentirent le matelas accueillir un nouveau poids.

- C'est qui ?, chuchota Sora à l'argenté.

- J'ai reconnu les piques d'Axel…, dit-il lentement.

Sora voulut se lever mais Riku le retint.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère. Il le virera s'il en a envie.

L'adolescent châtain leva ses yeux clairs vers son meilleur ami avant de murmurer avec une pointe de désespoir :

- Et s'il n'en a pas envie ?...

- Nous assisterons à une grande histoire d'amour, sourit Riku. La présence de ton frère ne semble pas déranger Axel et vice versa.

- J'n'aime pas Axel.

- Et Roxas ne te forcera pas à l'embrasser à sa place, rit doucement l'argenté. Tu penses que ton frère aime assez pour supporter que je dorme à tes côtés ?

- Il est ton ami aussi.

Riku soupira lentement.

- Si Axel a le culot de le faire cette nuit… Sora, tu n'es pas qu'un ami pour moi, et je pense que tu l'as deviné…

- Tu es amoureux de moi, je sais, compléta le châtain en le regardant dans les yeux.

Riku le fixa un petit moment tandis que Sora sentait son jumeau derrière lui céder face à l'amour d'Axel.

- Je pense que je suis assez fixé sur ce que je ressens pour toi pour vouloir devenir ton petit ami, sourit Sora.

C'est ainsi qu'il n'y eut pas quatre personnes qui dormaient dans le lit cette nuit-là, mais bien deux couples qui s'embrassaient. (3)

* * *

Le soleil les ramena à la dure réalité du matin. Roxas se réveilla dans les bras d'Axel et Sora dans ceux de Riku.

- Sora, j'espère que tu n'as rien fait de plus dans le lit avec Riku à part vous embrasser, interrogea le blondinet, plutôt vexé de ne pas avoir remarqué que les tourtereaux s'aimaient.

- Et toi Roxas, j'ose croire que tu ne t'es pas laissé aller à autre chose que vous bécoter avec Axel, fit sévèrement Sora en regardant le roux, tandis que Roxas se retrouvait face à Riku.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt de toucher à mon frère !, firent-ils tout les deux à la personne en face d'eux.

- Jamais le premier soir, Sora, répondit le rouquin en attrapant l'épaule de Roxas (après le savon du frère, il voulait un bisou de son petit blond).

- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, j'avoue, fit Riku. Mais toi, Poil-de-carotte, tu t'avises de frapper une deuxième fois Sora comme quand il avait cinq ans, tu le regretteras !

- C'était Seifer et les autres qui se sont battus, répliqua Axel. J'étais occupé à reluquer Roxas, moi.

- Tu étais plutôt précoce, constata l'argenté, amusé.

Axel haussa les épaules.

- Mon père m'a mis à l'orphelinat dès que son copain en a eu marre de moi. C'est ledit copain qui est venu me le dire quand mon paternel est mort, il y a deux ans. Ma mère était partie avec mon oncle juste après ma naissance. On va dire que j'avais de qui tenir…

Il regarda Roxas avec insistance.

- C'est le moment où tu viens te jeter dans mes bras pour me consoler, chéri.

- Manipulateur, va, commenta le dénommé « chéri » en se blottissant tout de même contre Axel.

- Hmf, fit Sora en croisant les bras tandis qu'il sentait son cœur accélérer son rythme quand Roxas embrassa son petit ami. J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi coopératif le jour où il te demandera tu-sais-quoi.

- Les trucs à trois, ça ne te tente pas. J'appellerai Riku ce jour-là.

- Quel amabilité, mon cher, dit l'argenté en donnant un léger coup de poing sur la tête du roux. N'essaie pas d'abuser de Sora ou de Roxas. Car n'oublie pas que c'est mon pote.

- J'ai compris, fit Axel en levant les mains. Je suis cerné et par le frère et par l'ami. J'aurais tout de même le droit de voir mon petit Roxas ?

- Autant de fois que tu veux, Axel, sourit le blond.

Ils s'échangèrent un baiser puis après encore un baiser. On aurait dit qu'ils n'allaient jamais s'arrêter. Sora gémit :

- Je sais que c'est le premier jour, mais je commence à être jaloux, là…

Riku le fit taire en lui faisant subir le sort que Roxas.

* * *

**L'AGE ADULTE**

Après avoir quitté tous les deux l'orphelinat à leurs dix-huit ans, pour rejoindre Axel qui s'était installé en périphérie, Riku était venu un mois après échapper à l'ambiance qui visiblement se dégradait de plus en plus chez lui. Aveuglés par la secte, ses parents l'avaient déshérité et chassé, après une plus grande prise de bec que d'habitude. L'argenté avait un moment été d'humeur morose, car il tenait à ses parents et s'en voulait de les laisser ainsi. Mais leur faire entendre raison semblait impossible. Sora et Roxas, avec l'aide de son petit copain, tentaient de le convaincre. Il dût ainsi refuser l'invitation au mariage de Selphie et de Tidus, fêté avec celui de Wakka avec une certaine Lulu. A présent, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de relations avec leurs anciens amis d'internat. Puis finalement, Riku apprit la mort de ses géniteurs quelques semaines plus tard, due à une overdose.

De là, il était libéré de ce qui le hantait, et voulait à présent prévoir son destin loin de ces mauvais souvenirs.

Mais avec sa vie d'adulte et de couple, Sora n'arrivait plus à supporter que Roxas et Axel soient dans le même appartement qu'eux. Mortifié, il avoua cela à Roxas un jour où ils étaient seuls, qui lui répondit avec un air gêné :

- J'ai peur de ressentir la même chose… Sora… on ne compte tout de même pas se séparer ?

Cette idée faisait mal au cœur du châtain. Il l'avait souvent envisagé, mais comment couper ce lien unique qui l'unissait à son frère depuis dix-huit ans ?...

- Pour l'instant, on va essayer de tenir jusqu'à notre dix-neuvième anniversaire, décida-t-il. Si on n'y arrive pas, on ira à l'hôpital. Sinon, on continue notre vie comme ça. Des tas de frères ou sœurs siamois ont vécu toute leur vie ensemble très heureux. Pourquoi pas nous ?

Roxas hocha la tête, soulagé de ne plus avoir cette éventualité en tête pour le moment.

* * *

Mais un évènement bouleversa cette entente cordiale. Rien se présageait cela.

Un jour de mai, Axel partit à l'aube quelque part. Atterré, Sora aida Roxas à chercher un message, un mot, qui aurait pu rassurer son petit ami. Sur la table de chevet, il remarqua un bout de papier déchiré. Sora le lut et faillit s'étrangler. Roxas sentit derrière lui Sora remuer de façon bizarre.

- Sora, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le châtain serra la main de Roxas très fort.

- Je ne te dirais pas « rien ». Ce type est un vrai…

Le blond lui fit signe de se taire en lui donnant une tape et en relâchant sa main. Ce geste troubla Sora. Son frère ne s'était jamais permis de lui frapper, même pour rire. Ils n'avaient jamais de gestes méchants l'un envers l'autre.

Le cœur de Roxas se mit à battre très fort à côté de celui de Sora en commençant à lire, et celui-ci se désola à l'avance de la peine qu'allait provoquer chez son frère ce message. Mais ça allait être bien plus que cela.

« _Roxas,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé, mon ange, mais je n'arrive plus à supporter. J'ai essayé de te le cacher le plus longtemps possible. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas. Mais les gens qui disent que l'amour aide à tout supporter n'ont pas connu ma situation._

_Je te voulais toi. Toi seulement. Pas ton frère et son copain. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, encore moins d'eux deux, si vous êtes des frères siamois. Mais être obligé de partager leur lit et ne même pas pouvoir toucher ton dos en t'embrassant, car derrière, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Ne pas pouvoir te posséder parce que vous ne formez qu'un corps ! Pour continuer à vivre comme ça, il faudrait que je sois tombé amoureux de Sora aussi. Je vais t'avouer que je suis frustré et à bout._

_Je vous laisse l'appartement. Je n'aurais plus besoin désormais. J'ai mal à l'idée de te laisser ainsi après t'avoir tant désiré durant toutes ces années. La première année de notre couple a été la plus belle de ma vie. La deuxième n'avait franchement rien à envier à la pire des tortures._

_Axel _»

Roxas fondit en larmes sous le choc et ne prononça pas un mot. Le châtain tenta de reprendre sa main mais son frère le frappa.

- Ca suffit ! Ne me touche plus !

- Roxas, il l'a dit, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il t'a…

- Tais-toi ! Je peux très bien me défenestrer, tu seras obligé de me suivre dans la tombe de toute façon.

Il existait peut-être un rire jaune. Mais celui de Roxas était probablement noir, à l'image de l'humour contenu dans sa phrase. Jamais les jumeaux n'avaient pensé que leur étrange gémellité pouvait aussi agacer leurs petits amis. Ils pensaient, par égoïsme peut-être, qu'ils étaient les seuls à en souffrir.

Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit jusqu'au soir, où Riku rentra de son boulot. L'argenté ressentit tout de suite l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait.

- Sora, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il essaya d'embrasser le châtain mais celui-ci le repoussa en désignant Roxas et lui donna la dernière lettre d'Axel. Riku lut ça avec résignation.

- Je m'y attendais. Il était de plus en plus tendu, ces derniers temps. Le pauvre. Il a résisté jusqu'au bout…

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, personne ne comprend rien, ici !, hurla Roxas, comme un loup blessé à mort. J'en ai marre…

- Roxas…, tenta l'argenté.

- Ne m'approche pas !

Roxas se sentait sur le point de mordre n'importe qui. Sora regarda son petit ami avec un peu de peur.

- Il est vrai que moi aussi je n'en pouvais plus, à des moments, confia ce dernier, morne. Mais je ne compte pas faire la même chose qu'Axel…

« … et te laisser seul avec Roxas », semblait ce que son regard cyan voulait dire.

* * *

Pendant huit mois, le blondinet resta alternativement silencieux le jour et gémissant la nuit. Il appelait sans cesse Axel, et ce comportement dérouta énormément son frère et Riku, qui ne vivaient plus désormais qu'au rythme de Roxas. Celui-ci refusait de leur parler et ne bougeait quasiment jamais, ce qui condamna également Sora à rester immobile toute la journée. Sora avait l'impression d'avoir sur le dos une loque, un animal mourant… voire (ce qu'il se répugnait à avouer)… une chose inutile. Une chose inutile qui le haïssait profondément.

Si Roxas supportait que Riku lui amène son repas et se mette en face de lui, dès que son jumeau tentait de le toucher ou de lui parler, il hurlait, griffait, se déchaînait comme une bête enragée. Roxas avait réellement perdu son humanité. Au bout de ces huit longs mois, il avait facilement gagné sa place au zoo.

Totalement démoralisé, Sora demanda un jour à son petit ami de trouver dans un hôpital un médecin qui veuille bien les séparer. Roxas se calma légèrement en entendant cette nouvelle.

Ils allèrent moins d'une semaine après à un examen pour déterminer la nature de l'opération. Pour la première fois depuis huit mois, les cœurs de Sora et de Roxas s'arrêtèrent en même temps quand ils virent le chirurgien. Le tiroir des choses oubliées s'ouvrit brutalement.

Un peu plus petit, des cheveux blancs éclaircissant ses toujours longs cheveux châtains, ses yeux certes d'un jaune plus clair, des rides fripant le contour de ses pommettes, le docteur Braig, à cinquante ans à peine, n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il demanda distraitement comment allait la directrice de l'orphelinat et ne sembla pas vexé de ne pas recevoir de réponse.

Le fait de revoir celui que son frère et lui avaient longtemps considéré comme leur père raviva la flamme d'humanité en Roxas qui semblait s'éteindre. Braig sourit en voyant les jumeaux.

- Je me rappelle encore de vous nourrissons. Quel changement !, fit-il avec nostalgie. Vous dormiez l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos, avec un sourire… magnifique. Je croyais que vous veniez de quitter le paradis et que vous en rêviez encore. Un sourire aux anges. Deux adorables bambins.

Le cœur de Roxas se mollit un peu plus en écoutant ce témoin de leurs premières minutes de vie.

- Je vous ai toujours considérés comme un peu… mes propres enfants. Oh, bien sûr, j'en ai déjà. Mais j'ai assisté à votre naissance, et c'est moi qui vous ai menés à l'orphelinat. Ensuite, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir vous voir entre mes heures de travail. Après, j'ai eu honte, j'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur. De plus, je craignais l'opinion des éducateurs. Ils m'auraient pu croire pédophile… c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insisté.

Sora posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, même s'il en connaissait déjà la réponse :

- Vous n'êtes donc pas notre père ?...

Riku le regarda avec stupéfaction.

- Non, fit Braig, attendri.

Soudain, son visage se fit moins souriant et il dit :

- Vous aimeriez peut-être connaître les circonstances de votre naissance ?

Si le châtain acquiesça, Roxas eut plus d'hésitations. Cette phrase lui faisait penser à Axel, à sa révélation au matin de leur amour.

« Ne sois pas si triste… moi, j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir sur ma naissance. »

La tristesse de son histoire, associée à la haine/amour que Roxas éprouvait pour le roux, motivèrent sa décision.

- Non.

Son cœur se rendurcit, ces souvenirs ayant reconstruit sa carapace.

- Alors, bouche-toi les oreilles, … Roxas, c'est ça ? Et toi, c'est Sora ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

Le médecin prit sa respiration et fit, pendant que Roxas faisait en sorte de ne rien entendre :

- Donc, c'était Noël. Il y avait beaucoup de mères qui accouchaient ce jour-là, c'est pour cela que j'ai été affecté au service gynécologique malgré mon statut de chirurgien. Notre patiente –votre mère, donc- était une belle jeune femme –je ne me souviens plus exactement de sa couleur de cheveux, mais elle avait les mêmes yeux bleus que vous- qui venait juste d'arriver en urgence. Malheureusement, elle n'avait visiblement pas une très bonne santé, et elle est morte après vous mis au monde. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de vous donner un nom. Il faut dire que vous êtes nés exactement au même moment, sourit Braig, encore ému de l'évènement. … Excusez-moi d'avoir autant d'émotion, c'est la première naissance à laquelle j'assistais –je n'avais pas eu encore des enfants de ma chère Alex-… On a remarqué à ce moment que vous étiez siamois. Après, on a cherché votre père…

- Et…? fit Sora à brûle-point.

Les yeux de Braig s'assombrirent.

- Tu es sûr que tu es prêt à écouter ça ?

La détermination de Sora ne faiblit pas.

- J'ai attendu dix-huit ans pour ça.

- Votre mère… comment dire ?... vendait ses charmes.

Le châtain ne dit rien. Riku lui prit la main. Ses oreilles bouchées, Roxas avait senti la main du petit ami de son frère s'approcher de Sora. Il fut pris de jalousie.

- Votre mère décédée, votre père était donc impossible à retrouver. Mais… Sora ?..., s'alarma Braig.

- Ca… ça fait mal… de sa… savoir… non désiré…, lâcha Sora en tentant d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

Derrière, Roxas se sentit sur le point de pleurer. Non, pitié… cette sensation lui faisait trop penser à celui qui occupait ses pensées…

- Commençons l'examen, ordonna Braig. Sora… je suis désolé… je n'aurais dû raconter tout ça…

- C'est tout… ce que vous aviez à me… raconter ?, hoqueta Sora.

- Oui.

- Alors, je ne regrette… pas.

- Roxas, débouche-toi les oreilles, fit le chirurgien en se plaçant devant le blond, qui s'exécuta. Tu pleures aussi ?

- Non, fit un Roxas obstiné, même si une gouttelette coulait sur sa joue.

- Bon, faisons la radiographie.

Après l'examen, les jumeaux et Riku se rassirent. Braig observa attentivement les radiographies.

- Hum… cette opération ne sera pas trop dure… enfin… vous êtes reliés par la colonne vertébrale, mais vous en avez une chacun, c'est déjà ça. Ah oui… sinon… (Il se retourna une autre des images) là… tiens… vous avez un léger défaut à la cage thoracique, qui fait que vous ayez vos deux cœurs collés ensemble.

- Collés ensemble ?, répéta Sora, incrédule.

- Heureusement, là aussi, vous avez chacun un cœur. Non, cette opération sera pas trop dure, fit le docteur encore une fois. Vous prenez rendez-vous quand ?...

Quand il les accompagna, au moment de lui serrer la main, Roxas demanda :

- C'est vous qui nous opérerez ?

- Non, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, je ne m'en sentirais pas capable. Si je faisais une erreur… Non, ce sera une de mes collègues qui s'en chargera. Le médecin Naminé Zexionikov est très douée, je lui confierais ma propre vie.

- D'accord… au revoir.

- Au revoir, Roxas. Au revoir, Sora. Au revoir, jeune homme. Venez me voir après l'opération !

* * *

Le jour de l'opération, Sora et Roxas étaient très stressés et ne mangeaient rien, malgré les conseils de Riku. Le blond était tellement sous tension qu'il avait oublié son animosité envers son jumeau et lui serrait les mains, comme quand ils étaient petits. Au moment de partir vers la salle d'opération, Sora embrassa passionnément Riku. Le blond se remit à broyer ses idées noires, sans personne à qui donner un baiser…

* * *

Sora se réveilla dans la chambre de réanimation. Sur le dos.

Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient séparés ! Il pourrait tranquillement aimer Riku, et Axel reviendrait vers Roxas ! Tout redeviendrait comme avant. Le châtain n'arrivait pas lui croire. Cette impression étrange de vide derrière son dos… quelle… libération ! Il tourna la tête à la recherche de son frère, tremblant de ne pas le reconnaître. Il était allongé à sa droite.

« Ainsi, c'est lui, Roxas… »

Ce jeune homme à l'air fatigué, aux paupières fermées, renfermant les mêmes yeux que lui à ce qu'il paraissait… ces cernes sous ses yeux… toujours les mêmes cheveux que sur la photo de ses six ans, en plus touffus… Sora se redressa sur son lit et mit sa main sur son cœur… c'était la première fois qu'il le touchait ici… des larmes d'émotion perlèrent de ses yeux. Oui, il avait perdu la proximité particulière qu'il avait avec lui. Mais quel bonheur de le voir enfin !

- Monsieur !, fit l'infirmière. Veuillez nous rallonger ! Vous êtes en convalescence !

- C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien de ma vie…

- Mais vous êtes à peine sorti de la salle d'opération ! (elle lui prit la tension) Sept ! Non, vous devez absolument vous allonger, vous ne tiendrez pas debout…

- D'accord, fit Sora, un grand sourire collé au visage.

Plus tard, Riku vint. Il embrassa pour la première fois véritablement son petit ami, en passant la main dans son dos avec l'air le plus émerveillé que Sora ne lui ait jamais vu.

- Roxas n'est pas réveillé ?

- Il paraît qu'il a reçu un peu plus d'anesthésiant au cours de l'opération. Il se réveillera bientôt.

Le châtain regardait son jumeau avec tendresse.

- Je serais à deux doigts de comprendre l'amour qu'Axel avait pour lui… sauf que moi, c'est de l'amour fraternel.

- Je pense qu'il aura la même réaction en te voyant, rit Riku. Le pauvre… son souhait enfin réalisé…

Roxas cilla.

Les deux amoureux, l'un allongé dans le lit et l'autre assis sur, le contemplèrent avec surprise. Sora sonna. Un infirmier arriva cette fois, et vint mesurer la tension de Roxas.

- Quatre…, annonça-t-il. Mais bon, je pense qu'il va bien.

Il se tourna vers Sora et Riku avant de sortir.

- Si vous voulez lui parler, veillez à ne pas l'épuiser.

Sora commença le premier :

- Roxas ?...

Le blond émergea lentement et parla d'une voix pâteuse, les yeux mi-clos :

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Où est… Sora ?

- C'est moi, Roxas. On a réussi !

Comme l'avait prévu Riku, des larmes sortirent des yeux pourtant fatigués de pleurer.

- Sora… je suis si content… Libres…

- Oui…

- Tu as changé…

- Sur la photo que tu as, hein ? Toi aussi, t'as fait la comparaison, sourit le châtain.

* * *

Sora sortit au bras de Riku de l'hôpital deux jours après, laissant à contrecœur Roxas un jour de plus. Le blond avait encore besoin de repos.

A l'appartement, le châtain regardait pensivement la fenêtre. Son petit copain lui fit un bisou sur le cou et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Sora ?

Les yeux bleus croisèrent les cyans et Sora fit :

- J'aimerais aller faire un tour dans la ville. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- No problemo, Sora, sourit l'argenté.

Il se leva, fit un salut à Riku de la main et courut vers un endroit bien précis. La ville, bien qu'étant une capitale et qu'étant bordée par un fleuve, manquait de plages. Sora prit le métro et quitta la ville (4). Il connaissait une petite rivière pas très loin, où les gens de la région venaient se baigner. En fait, Sora avait toujours voulu plonger dans de l'eau (autrement que quand il se lavait). Il contempla la crique déserte avec satisfaction. Il trempa ses pieds, puis ses genoux, puis son buste, tout habillé. Comme il y avait un peu de courant et qu'il n'avait pas appris à nager (il ne pouvait pas, avec la fusion d'avec son jumeau), il regagna la berge.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher d'y refaire un tour, un peu plus loin. Trop loin. Ce fut ce qui le perdit. Il se mit dans le courant et se sentit glisser, autant que la vie de son corps.

« Non… c'est trop stupide de mourir comme ça… je n'ai connu que trois jours… Roxas… »

Encouragé par ces pensées, il agita les bras pour essayer de sortir de l'eau. En vain.

« Riku… »

Il ne put continuer. Sa tête passa sous l'eau et ce fut la fin.

* * *

Quand Riku se présenta seul pour le ramener à l'appartement, le lendemain après-midi du départ de son frère, Roxas sentit immédiatement un problème.

- Sora est malade ?...

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répondit l'argenté, neutre dans sa voix mais brisé sur son visage.

Ce fut le tour de Roxas de sortir au bras de Riku. Ils s'installèrent en voiture et le petit ami de Sora gardait le silence, tandis que le blondinet découvrait la sensation d'être assis dans un siège dans la position appropriée. Une rue, deux rues, trois rues… l'immeuble fut en vue.

Riku se déplaçait avec lenteur, comme il appréhendait chaque nouvelle seconde de sa vie. Il referma la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Axel et se retrouva nez à nez avec Roxas, furieux.

- Sora n'est pas ici. Où est-il ?

Les yeux cyans se baissèrent.

- Il ne reviendra pas.

Roxas crut que son jumeau l'avait abandonné, comme Axel. Il serra les dents et frappa le mur de son poing.

- Lui aussi, il n'était qu'un traître !

Cette phrase leva l'état de léthargie dans lequel Riku se trouvait. Il regarda durement Roxas et siffla :

- Comment tu peux dire ça ! Chacune de ses pensées, jusqu'à sa dernière, t'était destinée ! Tu ne lui rends vraiment pas hommage !

Le « jusqu'à sa dernière » arrêta Roxas. Une terrible pensée avait éclos dans sa tête.

- Sora… est…

- Oui ! Il est mort !, hurla Riku, plié en deux par la douleur, les larmes aux yeux. Hier…

Une sueur froide traversa le dos tout neuf de Roxas. Son jumeau, le seul qui ne l'ait jamais vraiment aimé de sa vie, qu'il avait côtoyé durant dix-huit ans, était… mort ? Mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ?! Roxas était persuadé que si son jumeau mourrait un jour, il ressentirait quelque chose. Forcément, avec la connexion qu'ils avaient. Bientôt, il se convainquit qu'il avait senti quelque chose, mais qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Riku était tombé à genoux devant la porte et il pleurait enfin ouvertement son amour perdu. Touché, Roxas s'agenouilla et le serra contre lui. Sans rien dire. Il déversait son trop-plein d'amour à donner sur celui qui en avait besoin en ce moment. A un moment, Riku se leva, et accompagné de Roxas, alluma la télévision. Il était perdu, il ne savait quoi faire. La télévision lui semblait un bon moyen d'oublier, à défaut d'alcool. Ils regardèrent un feuilleton. L'argenté passa son bras autour du jumeau de Sora.

Riku prit la télécommande au bout de dix minutes et enleva le son. Là, Roxas eut l'impression d'assister au débat mental de l'argenté.

« Tu m'as enlevé mon amour », faisaient les lèvres de l'acteur.

Cloud Strife était un très célèbre acteur. Malheureusement, malgré sa notoriété, il était cantonné aux rôles de jeune premier sur petit écran. Ce qui expliquait son air éternellement blasé.

« Elle est partie pour toujours… Que faire, Aerith ? »

Roxas espérait tout de même que les pensées de Riku n'étaient pas aussi mièvres. Il se rapprocha de l'argenté, qui regardait fixement l'écran.

« Toi qui étais sa sœur, tu dois bien savoir… »

Le blond formula une réponse mentale.

« Comment ? Essayer de vivre heureux sans elle ?... Comment ?... »

« … »

Roxas appuya de plus en plus son dos contre le dossier du canapé, pour se rappeler un instant qu'il y avait avant quelqu'un derrière lui, qui était mort et que Riku pleurait maintenant. Il se sentit brutalement très seul.

« Elle n'aurait pas aimé que je sois triste, c'est ça ?... Pourquoi elle est morte, alors ? »

Le bras qui enlaçait la taille de Roxas le faisait d'une façon bien plus qu'amicale…

« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose… »

Tandis que Cloud continuait à jouer, Riku attrapa la nuque de son voisin et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Surpris, le blondinet se laissa faire. Puis il s'accrocha avec l'énergie du désespoir aux lèvres de l'ex-petit ami de son frère, pour finir sur ses genoux, les bras de Riku se croisant derrière son dos, dernière preuve vivante d'existence de Sora.

Embrasser l'argenté était autre chose que le faire avec Axel. Si le baiser du roux avait, au goût de Roxas, quelque chose de liquide, de sucré, voire mielleux, celui de Riku s'apparentait à une bouffée d'air frais, froid. Leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent avec passion, et tous les deux se laissaient abandonner par l'euphorie du moment. Le blond repensa à Axel dans sa lettre : « Pour continuer à vivre comme ça, il faudrait que je sois tombé amoureux de Sora aussi. » C'était peut-être pour cela que Riku avait surmonté l'épreuve où le rouquin avait échoué. Il les avait aimé tous les deux, avec une préférence pour Sora sans doute, qui s'était affirmée après leur séparation. Lentement, Riku se leva en relâchant Roxas, et éteignit la télévision. Puis il l'interrogea du regard :

« On le fait ou pas ? »

- Oui.

Plus tard, Roxas aurait l'impression d'avoir trahi son frère ce soir-là. Mais il confessait qu'il avait apprécié…

Le couple d'une nuit se dirigea vers la chambre. La jambe de Roxas rencontra le bord du lit pendant qu'il était plongé au milieu d'un énième baiser. Il tomba en arrière, se réceptionnant à peine au milieu du matelas, entraînant Riku qui arborait un petit sourire. Leurs deux regards s'affrontèrent, drapeau bleu contre étendard cyan. Ce fut peut-être la touche de vert contenue dans le panache turquoise qui conféra à Riku la victoire. Il se plaça au dessus de Roxas. Ce moment était doublement inédit pour ce dernier. C'était son premier voyage dans le monde de l'amour d'une part, de l'autre, c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un allongé ainsi. Il se demanda un court instant ce qu'en aurait pensé Sora à sa place, avant de le chasser de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui, alors que Riku le déshabillait et de ses vêtements, et du regard. Roxas lui rendit le même traitement, qu'une fois terminé, les deux futurs amants jetèrent les résidus au sol (les habits), et s'engouffrèrent sous la couverture. L'argenté embrassa tout le corps en face de lui. Roxas mit sa main sur ses fins cheveux d'argent. Il poussa un gémissement quand Riku toucha et s'attarda sur son bas-ventre. L'argenté remonta vers la tête blonde et lâcha un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres humides, avant de se redresser. Terriblement attirant avec ses longues mèches tombant sur son visage, illuminé par l'éclat ardent de ses prunelles.

Ce fut la dernière image que Roxas eut de lui avant qu'il n'éteigne la lumière et commence à le pénétrer.

- Sora…

Les lèvres de Roxas éclatèrent à ce seul mot, et il cria, mu par un plaisir inconnu.

Il s'agrippa à la taille de l'argenté au fur et à mesure que les mouvements saccadés s'accéléraient et s'intensifiaient. Roxas, bien malgré lui, pencha sa tête vers l'arrière tandis que ses cris suivaient la même évolution que les gestes de Riku. Il se libéra à la jonction de leurs deux corps. L'argenté ne fit la même chose qu'une minute après, et s'écroula sur Roxas, qui quémanda un baiser. Riku le lui donna avant de se retirer et de basculer sur le côté.

Il resta quelques secondes couché comme cela, les yeux grands ouverts. Ensuite, il ralluma la lumière et se rhabilla en silence. En état semi-comateux, Roxas se demanda s'il lui accorderait une autre faveur.

- Riku ?

Habillé de pied en cap, l'argenté se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire et s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu ne pourrais pas rester ici, cette nuit ?

- Je ne comptais pas partir, fit Riku. Je reviens me coucher quand j'aurais sommeil. Je vais regarder la TV pendant ce temps, d'accord ?

Il se leva et ferma les fenêtres qui démontraient que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il quitta la chambre. Roxas tomba dans les bras de Morphée, après ceux de Riku, peu de temps après. Mais quand celui-ci vint s'allonger sur le matelas, dos contre lui, le blond fut réveillé et repensa à ses frayeurs. Son frère était mort : plus de parent ; Axel l'avait quitté : plus de petit ami ; il avait couché avec Riku : plus de meilleur ami.

Il se demanda comment appréhender cette vie sans avenir.

* * *

**LE DEBUT D'UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

Dix ans plus tard : entrée dans le XXIe siècle. A bientôt vingt-neuf ans, Roxas était devenu un insignifiant petit employé d'une société internationale de boîtes de conserve, parfaitement formaté pour son climat depuis cinq ans. Goûter à l'anonymat, après dix-huit années où le regard des autres le suivait où qu'il aille, était étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la saveur. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ?... La solitude et le regret l'accompagnaient toujours avec le souvenir de celui qui avait partagé cette vie de « célébrité ». Le regret que les derniers moments où il l'ait vu soient des moments de folie et de désespoir. La solitude léguée par Riku, parti se consoler ailleurs quelques mois après sa mort.

Mais aujourd'hui, Roxas avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. Pour fêter son anniversaire, qui se produirait quelques heures plus tard. Ce Noël qu'il avait presque toujours fêté seul depuis tant d'années. Ce jour où réapparaissait le fantôme de Sora, car il n'avait donné la satisfaction à Roxas d'appartenir qu'à lui seul…

Peut-être que cette personne avait espéré que Roxas soit coincé dans un embouteillage… Le blond sonna à la porte. Une tignasse rousse à peine coiffée lui ouvrit.

- Ah… salut, Roxas… Joyeux anniversaire.

- Bonjour, Axel. Merci. C'est à moi de te rendre dix ans d'attente.

Axel ne releva pas la phrase et le fit entrer avant de l'inspecter des pieds à la tête.

- Il te manque quelque chose…

Roxas lui tendit la photo déchiquetée et brouillée d'un petit garçon blond de six ans.

- Sora est mort après qu'on se soit séparés. C'est l'une de deux choses qu'on a retrouvées dans la rivière, avec son collier.

- Et ton pendentif ?...

- Jeté à la poubelle, fut la réponse implacable. Il ne valait plus rien à mes yeux.

Le rouquin garda le silence avant de lâcher finalement :

- Alors, vous avez réussi à le faire ?...

- Oui. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que je sois seul ?... Ca a très bien marché, le provoqua Roxas.

Son ex-petit ami glissa un regard coupable vers le mur.

- Je pensais plutôt que tu oublierais tout ça… et que tu te caserais avec un autre…

- Tu savais que Riku me désirait, n'est-ce pas ?, le questionna le blond.

- Je l'ai soupçonné. Il me jetait des regards parfois plus venimeux que ceux de Sora quand je t'embrassais. Mais… je t'avoue qu'au fond… ça m'arrangeait qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi.

- Ce n'était pas des sentiments. Il est parti la nuit d'après.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux deux, puis Axel proposa à son invité de s'asseoir dans le salon. Comme le reste de la maison, tout était décoré avec goût et somptuosité.

- Et toi, Axel, rien de plus dans ta vie sentimentale ?, demanda Roxas sans un sourire, en s'installant dans un fauteuil moelleux.

- Des passades, par-ci par-là.

- Je vois.

Le roux s'assit à son tour sans délicatesse dans un pouf, et alluma une longue cigarette de marque.

- Ce te dérange ?, fit-il en agitant le briquet sous son nez jusqu'à enflammer le tabac.

- Non. Donne-moi en une, s'il te plaît, soupira Roxas.

Il préférait la fumée au silence.

- Elles sont bonnes. Bon cadeau d'anniversaire, ironisa-t-il.

- Tu ne vois pas que j'ai fait exprès ?

Axel réussit à soutirer une grimace amusée à son interlocuteur. Roxas détailla Axel. Il avait maigri. Ses joues étaient plus creuses, ses yeux plus enfoncés dans ses orbites. Désormais, il portait sa chevelure en queue de cheval, dans une tentative sans espoir de les ordonner. A cause du tabac, sa voix était beaucoup plus grave et rocailleuse.

Roxas pensa qu'Axel avait dû remarquer bien des choses de changées chez lui aussi.

- Si ce n'est pas pour redevenir amants, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es ici, lâcha Axel en même temps qu'un long filet de fumée.

Roxas resta muet quelques temps, en tirant sur sa cigarette, puis fit :

- C'est une idée envisageable, mais c'était surtout pour retrouver quelqu'un avec qui fêter mon anniversaire. Sympathique maison au fait. Splendide.

- Dix ans que j'y suis, ricana amèrement le rouquin en se rapprochant de Roxas. Je me suis fait entretenir pendant un bon moment après mon départ.

- Celui que tu as séduit devait être plutôt riche. Tu as pêché le bon poisson.

- C'était une femme.

Axel retira sa cigarette de la bouche, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Roxas, qui demeura parfaitement immobile, mais les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Tu es le seul que j'ai aimé, chéri.

Le blondinet tenta de conserver encore un peu son visage inexpressif. Le sentant sur le point de craquer, le roux déposa encore un baiser sur son cou.

- Alors ? On se remet ensemble ?, insista-t-il.

- Si tu t'es décidé à ne plus me laisser tomber comme un lâche, on verra, dit Roxas, d'une voix chargée de glaçons.

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils :

- Tu en as tant souffert que ça ?

Soudainement, Roxas sentit ses yeux le picoter. Il se jeta sur Axel en le serrant avec force dans ses bras, tandis que ce dernier lui rendait son étreinte timidement.

- Crétin…, murmura le blond en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi dix ans ?

Axel répondit sans réfléchir, tant il était préparé à cette question :

- Je t'ai oublié.

Sentant Roxas tressaillir contre lui, il poursuivit :

- Ma mémoire m'a berné, et j'ai fini par penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple fantasme. Je ne te voyais plus, j'ai cru que tu n'avais pas été choqué par cet événement, et j'ai continué ma vie tranquillement. Puis, un jour de septembre, je t'ai revu sous la pluie avec son frère, et ton regard changer en se posant sur moi. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur.

Son visage forma un sourire fanfaron et il dit :

- Et toi, pourquoi ne pas t'être jeté à mes trousses aussitôt… (Il perdit son sourire mais persista :) … séparé ?

- Cela me semblait le laps de temps idéal pour que mon envie de te tuer disparaisse.

- Tu ne me fais pas ça ce soir, mon ange, rit Axel en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le blondinet en retrouvant l'agréable habitude d'embrasser le roux.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir encore ses dix-huit ans et cela teintait l'atmosphère d'une douce nostalgie. Certes, le breuvage sucré du baiser d'Axel avait un arrière-goût de cigarette. Ils avaient tous les deux radicalement changé. Mais pourquoi un amour qui avait sommeillé pendant dix ans ne pourrait pas reprendre ? Hein ?

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Référence au film « Chained for Life », fait par deux sœurs siamoises, Violet et Daisy Hilton (pas de rapport avec les Hilton encore vivants xD). L'histoire pose un dilemme : si l'une des deux tue une personne, faut-il la condamner à mort, sachant que cela condamne aussi sa sœur innocente ?... (Ce film a fait un bide cinématographique mais bon xD)

(2) … mais pas à la nôtre…

(3) La phrase qui tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue, Lawy ! :D

A partir de là, je raconte n'importe quoi. Géographiquement parlant.

* * *

_**Braig, Braig, … j'ai promis à quelqu'un de le mettre. Il n'est pas du tout le même que Xigbar, dans cette fic xD **_

_**Bon, y'a tout le monde qui a compris que je parlais de Paris. J'aime mettre mes UA dans des villes que je connais ^^ Londres, Barcelone et maintenant Paris :D**_

_**Bien entendu, par respect pour les siamois, j'ai entrepris des recherches minutieuses sur eux (God Save Wikipédia ! xD) C'est ainsi que j'ai appris que c'est mieux de dire « jumeaux fusionnés » que « siamois ». J'ai appris aussi énormément de choses, mais bon, je ne les mets pas ici. Si vous avez la flemme de chercher et que vous voulez un triage des informations, n'hésitez pas à me demander dans votre review ^^**_

_**J'ai beaucoup joué dans cette fic avec le verbe « sentir » et les sensations gustatives ^^ Je sais qu'elle serait peut-être mieux pour publier à Noël, mais je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée lol**_

_**Dernière musique : « I'm Wishing/One Songe » version anglaise de Blanche-Neige.**_

_**J'ai eu l'idée et ai passé une semaine pour 31 pages, comme « Ah vive l'Amour » lol J'ai ressemblé à un zombie jusqu'à que je l'aie terminée xD**_

**_Merci Lawy ! :D_**

_**Reviews ?**_


End file.
